Drivers in conventional vehicles and occupants of autonomously-driven vehicles may neglect to operate various vehicle exterior lights in situations where the lights should be operated. For example, a driver pulling off to the side of a road may forget to actuate the vehicle hazard lights prior to or during exiting the driving lane. In addition, users may not always be aware of conditions where operation of the exterior lights would increase vehicle visibility and reduce accident risks. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a system and method for automatically controlling operation of vehicle exterior lights in situations where such operation would enhance safety.